


Scratches

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami wears the scratches on his back with pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

                He hates work.

                Naegi knows this for a fact; he knows that Togami hates his job and everyone associated with it, but often he doesn’t expect Togami to come home groaning and complaining under his breath. He lingers awkwardly in the doorway to their shared bedroom, not knowing if he should console the obviously fed-up and exhausted man or offer a hug or _something_. Naegi’s going to dinner with the guys in a few minutes and he’s dressed and ready to go, though he debates asking Togami to tag along even though the latter probably won’t want to. Naegi figures it’ll get Togami out of his angry mood, so he makes his way towards the bed and sits down next to Togami, partially opening his mouth to ask.

                He doesn’t get very far because it only takes a moment for Togami to lean over and roughly kiss Naegi, their tongues sliding over each other, hot and wet. Naegi moans slightly as he’s pushed back onto the bed which only encourages Togami to keep going, to keep feverishly kissing the brunette. Naegi knows it; he knows it’s only a matter of time until he has to leave and he knows he should be getting up to leave soon, but part of him wants to allow Togami to have his way with Naegi.

                Togami’s lips are mere centimeters from Naegi’s neck when the doorbell rings. His hand has already sneaked its way up beyond the fabric of Naegi’s shirt, and it doesn’t occur to the brunette that Togami’s hand is resting on his stomach until after Naegi awkwardly squirms away with a brief comment of, “I’m sorry. I have to go.” Togami groans and sits up and as Naegi gets up in turn and makes his way out, he thinks he probably looks a mess right now and stops to comb his fingers through his hair, just in case it got more messy than usual.

                He tries to clear the blush from his cheeks as he makes his way to the front door, greets Leon – who he’s carpooling with – and then leaves for the evening. From the passenger-side seat, Naegi shoots a quick “sorry” text Togami’s way and tries not to think of what _almost_ happened.

 

                Naegi gets home around eleven that night. He’s got time to kill; college has let out for the week and he doesn’t have a job (Togami, on the other hand, is quite busy with working at the company he’s meant to inherit one day), and usually he’d go out during the day with friends but this time was an exception. He wasn’t planning to be out so late initially; the “dinner” turned into “dinner and a trip to see the latest popular film”, but he had fun nonetheless.

                He’s all but forgotten about how badly Togami apparently wanted him earlier (Naegi thinks that Togami’s feeling fed up with work and needs to release some pent-up energy, and he’s fine with helping when he _doesn’t have plans_ ) but when he enters their room, Togami is asleep.

                Naegi smiles a bit to himself and then heaves a sigh. If he knows Togami at all, the latter will try the same stunt again tomorrow. Hopefully, Naegi thinks as he crawls into bed as well, they won’t be interrupted again.

 

                When he wakes in the morning, the crumpled bed sheets next to where he is curled up, half-awake, tell him that Togami has already left for work. Naegi doesn’t make any plans for the day, partly because he’s exhausted from yesterday and partly because he wants to be with Togami when the latter gets home.

                Naegi makes his way towards the kitchen only to realize that he didn’t get the grocery shopping done yesterday as he was supposed to before he left to spend time with friends. With a sigh, he goes about his morning ritual and once he is freshened up, he departs for the store.

                The brunette doesn’t like driving; it makes him a bit paranoid, especially because he’s seen a lot of stories about car accidents and car jackings in the recent news. He tries to shake off the paranoia, which he knows is only paranoia and not some type of future-sight or true sense of impending doom. He’s relieved when he makes it to the store in one piece, parks, and gets out of his car.

 

                By the time Naegi finishes shopping and gets home with several bags of produce and several more bags of fresh ingredients (believe it or not, Togami is rather nitpicky about what he puts in his stomach), it’s already past noon. The grocery store is quite the travel from their home (it’s well worth it; they have notably better prices) and Naegi has a tendency to drive particularly slowly on top of that, which only extends the travel time.

                He begins packing away groceries when his phone rings in his back pocket. With a sigh he looks at the caller I.D. – it’s Asahina – and answers. She wants him to come over to her house and hang out for a while, but Naegi rejects the offer with the excuse that he doesn’t feel well enough to go out. After finishing packing away the groceries, he eats a small lunch and then makes his way into the living room, flopping onto the couch and flipping through the movies that are currently playing. Nothing really piques his interest, but in any case he settles on a comedy movie and sort-of watches it.

 

                Naegi is splayed out across the couch, his legs spread slightly and his arm draped lazily over his stomach (the other is dangling off of the edge of the cushions) when Togami gets home. It’s late at night; later than usual, that is, and by the way Togami passes by and almost sulks towards their room, Naegi can tell his work days are getting progressively worse.

                He almost gets up to comfort Togami although he doesn’t know how he would go about doing so, and on top of that he’s falling asleep on the couch and he’s far too comfortable to move. The light of the TV is the only thing illuminating the room; the blinds are closed and moonlight is just barely seeping through the cracks, but it’s only shining on the carpeting and not much else.

                He’s about to reach over and turn off the television to drag himself to bed (he’s watched so many movies today that he thinks he no longer wants to see another for at least another twelve hours) when Togami enters the room  and clicks the television off. Naegi elevates himself slightly, his arms moving to either side of him so he can prop himself up on his elbows and gaze at the blonde who is currently opening the blinds a bit and allowing moonlight to filter into the room.

                “Togami-kun?” Naegi sounds more exhausted than he actually is, and he sits up a little more and leans his back against the arm of the couch. Through the gloom he stares at Togami as the latter removes his glasses and then sets them aside before crawling onto the couch and hovering over Naegi.

                Naegi doesn’t even have to question what Togami wants; it’s fairly obvious by the way Togami is staring at him through the dusk, a mixture of love and lust sparking in his eyes, and the brunette practically melts under that gaze. He’s always adored the way Togami looks at him even on a normal occasion.

                Togami leans in to kiss Naegi slowly and softly at first, his hands resting on either side of Naegi to keep himself upright. He feels Togami’s leg press up against the inside of his thigh and he quivers almost unnoticeably out of excitement.

                It doesn’t take long for their kissing to grow feverish and desperate, and Naegi moves his hands and threads his fingers through Togami’s hair, holding him in place as their tongues slide over each other. Togami bites Naegi’s lower lip and swipes his tongue along the hurt, eliciting a moan from the latter.

                The blonde trails small kisses over Naegi’s jaw and along the side of his neck, and Naegi permissively turns his head to the side and his arms encircle Togami’s neck. He gently closes his eyes as his face flushes red and his breathing becomes uneven. Togami bites down near Naegi’s collarbone and his hand slips between the brunette’s legs, massaging him through his pants; Naegi gasps out a low, “Togami-kun—” and his hips buck upwards slightly and move against the blonde’s touches.

                Togami brings his head back up and when Naegi looks at him, their lips clash together again even more passionately than before –

                -- and then Togami’s cell phone rings.

                The latter groans against Naegi’s lips and sits up in irritation, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the device and answering with an irritated, “ _What?!_ ”

                Naegi looks at the digital clock sitting next to the television; it’s approximately ten o’clock. He wonders why someone would call so late at night, but when Togami hangs up without even saying anything more to the caller (he groans after the call ends; clearly _something_ is wrong), Naegi automatically assumes it has something to do with work.

                He’s right about that; Togami mumbles angrily that he has to go back to work because some idiot messed something up. He grumbles to himself on his way out, clearly too pissed off to say goodbye to Naegi, who’s probably only half as irritated as Togami is.

                With a sigh, Naegi drags himself upstairs and decides to go to bed.

 

                He wakes up to the sound of the shower running. It’s three in the morning, and Naegi can sense that Togami is pissed off from where Naegi is curled up in the center of the bed. The latter is almost asleep again when the sound of the blankets rustling alerts him, and when he opens his eyes he can faintly see Togami crawling into bed.

                Naegi scoots over to give Togami more room, though he’s pretty confident that Togami was out cold the moment he hit the pillow.

 

                Apparently, Togami had called in and complained that he was too exhausted to work and had practically demanded the day off. Naegi slept through the call, either that or Togami took it outside and screamed there. According to Togami, he got in a bad argument over the ordeal, but apparently it was “fixed” now.

                Naegi sighs. It’s past noon and Togami is still asleep, which is rather unlike him because he doesn’t ever sleep past seven or eight in the morning. Naegi figures that Togami must be far more exhausted than he thought.

                He goes upstairs with the intention to check on Togami, to nicely inquire if Togami needs anything, because he’s generally worried about the blonde (who, again, never sleeps past the earlier hours of the morning). He walks into their bedroom and sees that Togami is awake and cleaning his glasses off, already dressed as if he’s going out for the day.

                “Good morning,” Naegi states in a soft yet cheery tone despite the fact that it’s afternoon now. He’s about to ask how Togami feels when the latter flatly tells Naegi to come over to him. The brunette closes the door behind him and moves to sit on the bed near Togami; the comforter has been shoved sloppily towards the end of the bed, crumpled into a messy heap.

                In an instant, Togami has Naegi pinned beneath him. Naegi doesn’t even have time to come up with a suitable reaction; it happens so fast that all he can do is stare up at the blonde, whose glasses are hanging off of the edge of the nightstand.

                Their lips crash together roughly, and Togami doesn’t hesitate to pull away almost three seconds after. He moves his head and bites Naegi’s jugular; the latter lets out a low groan, his eyelids fluttering as Togami begins to impatiently undress the brunette. Naegi sits up for a moment, throwing his shirt carelessly to the side of the room before he flops back down onto the mattress with a low _whump_.

                Togami swipes his tongue over the marks left behind on Naegi’s neck and the latter shivers, his breathing becoming uneven. He’s already half-hard, the fabric of his clothing pushing uncomfortably against him, and it’s clear by the low “hmph” that leaves Togami as the blonde’s hand sneaks in-between his legs that Togami is aware of this. Naegi quivers yet again as Togami leaves trails of light kisses over his torso, and as soon as the blonde stops a broken whine of disappointment sounds from Naegi.

                Togami begins to undo Naegi’s pants and then he shucks the latter’s pants and underwear down, the fabric pooling around his ankles. Naegi shifts a bit and kicks the garments off fully, hearing them fall to the floor. His face flushes red and he reaches up, undoing the buttons on Togami’s shirt and helping the other get it off.

                Naegi gasps loudly and then his eyelids fall when he feels nimble fingers wrap around his length. He squirms as Togami’s hand moves slowly, soft moans resonating around the two of them. Naegi claws at the white sheets below, worrying them as he bunches the fabric up in his fists.

                He whimpers once and gasps out, “P-please, faster…”

                The speed at which Togami is pumping him doesn’t increase. Naegi begs again, his eyes opening as he stares up at Togami, need cracking his voice. This time, the blonde meets his needs somewhat and Naegi’s eyelids flutter closed yet again. The brunette continues to squirm, his hips bucking just a bit, craving more contact. His mouth falls open; cries of “Togami-kun—” and “Faster—” sound among gasps and low moans.

                Togami increases the speed at which his hand moves, and it doesn’t take long for Naegi to brokenly stutter, “Ah, I – I’m close, I’m –”

                And then, Togami stops completely, his hand moving away from Naegi; the latter lets out a cry of frustration, squirming a bit and making low and needy noises. Togami shrugs off the remainder of his clothing and then comes back to the bed, opening a drawer and producing a small tube of lubricant. He hears the loud _click_ of a cap being popped open and the next second he feels a cold finger push inside of him.

                The brunette arches his back sharply, hissing, biting his lower lip at the sensation. He feels Togami’s gaze burning into him and he fidgets a bit, continuing to claw at the sheets below and wrinkle them. Togami adds a second finger and Naegi gasps, heart hammering against his ribcage as Togami leans down and places a teasing nip on Naegi’s collar. Togami kisses him as the third digit is added and Naegi kisses back although he’s too focused on the fingers working inside of him.

                Togami pulls the digits out and shifts, stopping to pour lubricant into his palm and then slicking himself up. He crawls back onto the bed, lingering over Naegi, whose arms tangle their way around Togami’s back. The blonde presses inside of Naegi; the latter’s nails begin digging into Togami’s skin and he groans at the intrusion, relaxing once Togami is fully sheathed. He shakily exhales, breathing slowly until Togami begins to move.

                The thrusts are slow and teasing, and Naegi once again ends up begging for Togami to move faster, for friction, and his hips buck and he lets out a string of increasingly loud moans with every one of Togami’s movements. He quivers, leaking pre-come all over, his breathing ragged and uneven. He opens his eyes; Togami is smirking down at him, moving as slowly as he possibly can, taking enjoyment from the way Naegi is fidgeting underneath him.

                Naegi’s voice cracks with desperation as he begs and whines, and finally Togami meets his demands and increases his pace. Naegi drags his nails along Togami’s back and the latter groans slightly as Naegi readjusts his grip, his fingernails digging into a different location. His legs shake and he begs again – “T-Togami-kun, harder, please—”

                Togami complies and Naegi keens, pressure building as he yet again drags his nails across Togami’s back, pulling the latter down against him. He throws his head back, jaw hanging agape as the broken moans sound out over and over again. The blonde silences him slightly with a sloppy kiss, his thrusts becoming increasingly more shaky and uneven as he nears climax.

                As soon as Togami breaks the kiss, Naegi comes with a scream. His arms weakly drop from where they once encircled Togami’s back, and it only takes a few more shaky thrusts until Togami meets his release. Both are breathing heavily, Togami groaning as he withdraws and then pulls the comforter over both of them before collapsing on his side, facing Naegi.

                When Naegi regains his breath, he scoots closer to Togami and buries his face against the other’s chest. One of Togami’s arms wraps around Naegi’s shoulders and keeps him in place.

                “I love you.” Togami murmurs, planting a sweet kiss against Naegi’s forehead, and had he not already been blushing beforehand he would have just then.

                “I know,” Naegi half-smiles. “I love you, too.”

                “Good.”

                Naegi knows that he’s left some red marks and scratches on Togami’s back. He feels guilty about it when he thinks of it and in a low and sheepish tone, he asks if they sting.

                Togami chuckles and the corners of his mouth curve into a slight smirk. He doesn’t answer, and Naegi knows that Togami will wear those scratches with pride.


End file.
